Dragon Ball Z - Legacy Of Gohan
by incontewetrust
Summary: Nothing to see here! Cancelled and planned to be rewritten under Dragon Ball CE. Move along.
1. A Wash of Guilt

**Legacy of Gohan**

 **Chapter 1: An Unforgiving Grief**

It had been just two days since the Cell Games ended. Gohan woke up to see his ceiling, groggy and tired from the fierce battle which occurred before. "Gosh, I hate mornings," he whined.

Trying to sit up from his bed, he was met by a burning sensation in his left arm. "Damn it.." his voice trailed off. Chi-Chi had always been rather strict about his way of speaking and manners, something which affected him even when he was in his lonesome.

As he laid back down, he contemplated about what could possibly cause this pain and feeling. Then it all hit him. What memories came to him were events so horrifying, any normal person would have to go to a mental institution, let alone an 11 year old boy.

 _ **~~~Flashback~~~**_

The fight between father and Cell had ended prematurely, with the former opting out of it. After a, quite frankly, boring monologue from the Gero creation, Goku gave up.

He explained it in one sentence. "I give up. I know how strong you are, there's no point in continuing this fight; I can't beat you." What followed from the rest of the Z-Warriors were faces of disbelief, shock, although for Vegeta, anger. Albeit, it isn't much of a far cry from his neutral face.

More conversing went on between the two fighting elites before he finally said it. "Alright guys, I'm afraid I can't win this fight. I need someone to take over."Everyone there had the same thought. Who would it be? _"That someone is you, son."_

 _ **End of Flashback~~~**_

What happened afterward was the hardest to deal with for Gohan. When 16's head came rolling in, he was confused. The body-less android told the young Saiyan to protect the Earth and nature and things not only, Gohan, but he as well loved. But it was then he was crushed under Cell's foot, ending the android's life once and for all.

As he felt emotions swell in him, he also felt a resurgence. He became the most powerful fighter there. He turned into a Super Saiyan 2. It was the most heart-wrenching thing happened. What came with the new power was arrogance and cockiness, but also pure unadulterated hatred for Cell, which allowed for Cell to get into a position to self-destruct, destroying Earth and all of its inhabitants. If it wasn't for his Dad.

He appeared before Cell, already prepared to do another Instant Transmission. But not before telling me something. "You put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you. Take care of your mother for me, she needs you, tell her I had to do this, Gohan." The words hit him like a truck.. No, a kick from Cell, yes, that's it. "Goodbye, my son."

Afterward, Cell appeared, stronger than ever, with revenge on his wish list. The now father-less Saiyan was barely able to take him out with a Kamehameha wave, but not without badly injuring his left arm and shoulder.

' _God dammit! What the hell is wrong with me? If it wasn't for me… If I hadn't…'_ The Saiyanpunched a hole in the wall out of rage. ' _ **I killed him.** And now he can't even be brought back.'_

He managed to calm down. ' _I have to be strong, for me. For my mother.'_ The boy walked into the kitchen to see an already made breakfast. "Oh, sweetie, how are you doing my little scholar?" said a familiar voice behind him. "Good morning, Mom," he solemnly said.

"Oh yeah, Mom, how long have I been out for?" he asked. "About 2 days already," she replied. "Oh yeah, where is your father, Krillin and the others said he was out doing something. Gosh, where could he be?" ' _What?!_ _But Dad is...'_

"Mom, I'll be right back, I need to head to Kami's, I mean Dende's lookout." he exclaimed before rushing out the door and flying off. Although it was difficult, he managed to find his way to the lookout, where he found Trunks, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, along with the usual Piccolo, Mr. Popo, and of course Dende."

Their eyes brightened when they saw him, but what they met was pure rage. "What in the hell is your problem?!" the half-bred immediately yelled out. "Wha-" "Don't what me, Krilllin, why did you tell my mom dad was still alive?!" He immediately looked down in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Gohan. We'd thought it would be best for you to break the news to Chi-Chi."

"Are you kidding me?! For the past two days, Chi-Chi has been waiting for her husband to come back, how can I tell her he's dead?!" The only thing going through the half-saiyan's head was pure rage. "We all decided it would be best for you to tell her, Gohan, but unfortunately you were unconscious." Trunks said from the sidelines.

Trunks was a figure Gohan had admired; he fought for the sake of everyone. Not unlike anyone else in the group, but his past, actions, everything was amazing to him. It shows the history of a true warrior.

He calmed down, sighing, "How can I explain this?" Trunks showed a weak, but thoughtful smile. "Tell the truth. It's gonna be a pain, but eh, you've gone through worse." Gohan could only grin at his statement.

"Thanks, Trunks." Gohan said. "See ya later, I think?"

Once back in his house, he had his mom sit down. With a pained expression he couldn't do anything against, he had to tell the truth. "Mom… Dad is… Dad is dead." He still felt like my heart was being torn out, yet he was the one saying it.

Upon hearing it, she fainted, luckily she was on the couch. "Mom!" the young Saiyan exclaimed. He looked upon her with a sorrowful expression. He picked her up and put her on her bed. Looking at the table, the boy decided to drown my sorrows away with the food mother had made. It didn't take long until he'd completely devoured most of it, although thoughtfully leaving some for his mother.

He then reluctantly thought about dad. Thinking about how he could possibly repay him, he thought of it. "Dad. From today onward, I will not only be your predecessor, but triumph against who want to harm Earth. I will protect the ones I love, unlike before. I will become you. I will fill your shoes, I will fill your void, I, Son Gohan, will vow to protect Earth, its people, and his friends and family."

 _ **~~~1 WEEK LATER~~~**_

Gohan called his mom into the living room. He was determined to tell her he wished to fill his dad's shoes and become Earth's protector. "What is it, sweetie?" she asked. "Mom, I know all my life you've wanted me to be a scholar, but..." It was gonna be hard saying the last part, but he knew he had to. "I want to be a fighter just like Dad and all our friends."

Just as he had expected, Mom got rather angry at me for my statement. "There is no way I'm gonna let my baby boy fight all those terrible creatures, especially after what happened to your arm!" In retaliation, the son said something he shouldn't have. "Mom, I have to fill Dad's shoes, I have to obey his final wishes. If I don't fulfill at least this one, I cannot consider myself his son."

She put up a pained expression, obviously not wanting her hard work to make me an esteemed scholar go to waste. "Don't worry, Mom. I will still study and do my school work." She smiled in return, knowing it wouldn't all be for nothing. Thus began Son Gohan's training to be the strongest in the universe. _'_ _I will make it up to you, Dad.'_

"Huh. Now that I really think about it, I've never really trained by my lonesome. It had always been with either Piccolo or… Dad." he sighed, "Well I guess my first objective is to get my Super Saiyan 2 state under control." He had to get to terms that the transformation was the cause of what went wrong.

He came to the conclusion that in order to master the transformation, he must first adapt to it. He started thinking about the many tragedies that happened to him throughout his lifetime. From Piccolo's death to Nappa, to supposedly learning of his father's death on Namek, and the recent events with Cell.

He started feeling rage, and to his surprise he started tearing up. " **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " He had let out my war cry of sorts. He started to feel a surge of energy coming to him before collapsing to one knee. "Crap, before I even think of doing **that** , I should just do simple sparring and training."

The first thought which came to the young fighter's mind was a simple annoying midget. He sighed.

"Bulma!" he yelled. The young hero waited for a few seconds before someone came to the door. "Oh, Gohan, a pleasure meeting you here!" the blue haired scientist said. "Where's Vegeta?" he asked. "Oh, _him._ He's in the gravity room training." She answered. "Thanks, Bulma!" the fighter said running off.

He opened the door once getting there, much to the dismay of the prince of nothing. "Woman! Didn't I tell you to not interrupt my training?!" he yelled. "I know you think of me as some bitch, but that doesn't mean I'm a woman, Vegetable," which successfully ticked Vegeta off. "Tch, quiet! What brought you here, exactly?" he asked. "What else? I came to train."

"Fine, but don't go crying to your da-mommy..." He held a face of instant regret, which would've startled the half-bred if not for the rage he was feeling from his words. The boy suddenly turned Super Saiyan in a fit of rage, and launched himself towards Vegeta. "How about we start with a spar?!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta grinned, "I guess anything can piss you off." Gohan first launched a roundhouse kick to the prince's ribcage, which was blocked by Vegeta's forearm. He then countered with a back fist aimed towards Gohan's temple, which had Gohan ducking in response to. "You're talking, hypocrite," Gohan said in half comedic, and half serious fashion.

This continued for a few minutes, with actual strikes being landed every so often. It wasn't until Vegeta broke the tension by landing a hard palm strike to the chest, causing Gohan to wind out for a few seconds. The short fighter followed up by throwing the boy to the ground, and followed, jumping down and elbowing him in the stomach.

Gohan yelled out in pain, but quickly came back to his senses. Vegeta was about to end the fight, before his opponent disappeared and reappeared behind him. "I won this fight," he said, before launching a short blast, effectively winning him the fight.

LEGACY OF GOHAN


	2. The Intergalactic World Tournament!

LEGACY OF GOHAN

"Geez, do you have to go all out?!"

"Sorry, Bulma."

Bulma sighed. "How does Chi-Chi manage to deal with you?"

"That's a good question, but how do you deal with Vegeta?

"Touche, Gohan. Touche."

Just then, the previously unconscious Vegeta emerged from the medical ward.

"I knew I'd beat you!"

"Shut up, brat." Vegeta said. His defeat was agonizing to him. "Oh come on, Veggie! It isn't too shameful." "SHUT UP WOMAN!" Bulma could only laugh in response to this.

He turned to Gohan, clearly wanting to set a point. "Every Friday, you, me, fight. I will kick your ass."

"Try as you might, _**Veggie.**_ " This put Vegeta over the boiling point. "That's it, get out before I blow up this weakling planet!"

Before he finished, Gohan simply stopped caring. "See you guys later!"

He started flying towards Dende's Lookout. He would've gone back to his home, but then he would be killed on the spot for his ragged clothing.

"Hey Dende!" He called out upon landing on the lookout. "Oh, Gohan! What brings you here?"

"I'm kinda looking for Piccolo." He answered, "My clothes are gonna land me a death sentence, delivered by my one and only Mom."

"Huh, I can see," the new god said eying up Gohan's destroyed clothes.

"I see we have a guest," Piccolo said emerging from inside the lookout.

"He needs clothes," Dende said bluntly. "Pretty obvious," Piccolo said.

Piccolo used his 'magical clothes beam' as Gohan referred to it, not out of awe, but just not caring about the name.

"Thanks, Mr. Piccolo. By the way, where is Trunks?" Gohan asked. "He's at Capsule Corp, where else?"

"I meant Mirai Trunks." Gohan said.

"He's at Capsule Corp, where else?" ….

"So..." "Yes, Gohan, you were at Capsule Corp just now to spar Vegeta, and entirely missed Trunks."

"How?! I was there for 4 hours! And you let it just go on?!" Gohan yelled. "Yes, yes I did," Dende smirked.

He sighed. "See ya, gotta say goodbye to Trunks."

"Don't miss him this time!"

...

"Didn't he already leave, Dende?"

The guardian of Earth only giggled.

"You're not a good god."

After about 30 minutes, Gohan got back to Capsule Corp. "Bulma!" He yelled just like before.

"What are you doing here, brat?"

"Oh, didn't expect to see you. Where's Bulma?"

"She is, 'napping.'" He said with a devilish grin. Gohan sadly got the inference.

"Thanks for the info, but where is Trunks?"

"Oh, him? He left already." Vegeta said. This shattered Gohan.

"Oh… I see." Gohan said with obvious disappointment. "Pfft, don't worry brat. He's probably visiting soon." Vegeta said, which brightened up Gohan. "How about another spar?" He asked.

"No thanks, I don't need yet another trip to the Lookout." Gohan replied before flying off back to his house.

Once he arrived at his abode, he was bombarded with questions from the Son Matron.

"Where exactly were you, Gohan?" She asked.

"Oh, somewhere.."

"Let me guess. Fighting Vegeta at Capsule Corp."

"What?! How did you know?!"

"You know, if it wasn't just one day after you told me of your intentions, it wouldn't have been so obvious. Also Bulma called me."

"Oh."

"Just tell me when you do this in the future, ok?"

"Yes, Mom..."

This went on for almost 2 months, training with Vegeta, studying, getting his Mom pissed, and other such things. But eventually, he ended up being able to at least get into the Super Saiyan 2 form again.

The next day, he went over to his usual training space, in other words Capsule Corporation. "Oh, hey, Go-"

"Gonna go beat up your husband see ya!" …

"...We aren't even really married yet..."

Gohan gained a habit of going straight to the gravity room after the second week of sparring.

"Hey, Vegeta, up for a few broken bones?"

"Shut up, insufferable brat."

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever, let's do this. Quick side note, you're not facing Super Saiyan 1."

"Ooh, I'm just getting so giddy at the thought of an actual challenge!"

"Tsk, you should be talking," Gohan grinned.

"Next time we fight, I will fucking Recoome you," Vegeta snarled.

Gohan could only cringe at the thought of his 5 year old self laying on the ground looking dead. "Hn."

"Gohan! Veggie!" Bulma called out. "Woman! Did I not tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"Did my face not tell you I don't care? Anyways, there's a tournament in a month coming up! It's hosted by some rich guy and sponsored by Afro!"

"Afro?" Gohan asked confused.

"Hercule Satan. Him. Glory hogger."

"Oh, _him._ "

"So what about this tournament?" Vegeta asked.

"You and the other Z-Fighters could have some fun and also earn some nice cash!"

"That's a stupid name. Why do you use it, exactly, Woman?"

"Huh, I don't really know..."

"So anyways, my mom might not be as strict if I win that… Also what's the prize money?" Gohan bluntly asked.

"The first place prize is, get this, 100,000,000 zeni!"

"Huh, I could get my own gravity room with that money." "-YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME BRAT!"

"Well, anyway, I'm gonna go back to my house, see ya guys!"

"Hey, Mom, guess what AMAZING news Bulma just told me?"

"What?"

"A tournament. Fighting!"

"Money?"

"Yes!"

"How much?!"

"100,000,000 zeni!"

"That's a lot!"

"It is!"

"When is it?"

"Next month."

"Gohan, ditch the books, you're training all day and all night mister!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Gohan said, running off.

"Make us rich!"

"I will!"

1 MONTH LATER

Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin and the other Z-Fighters and co. finally arrived at there destination, the Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament. They were also met by Trunks, who was also participating.

"Oh, Trunks, you're here too!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, I returned back to my Mom's house 2 days ago to prepare. You guys ready?"

"Ready to get destroyed by Saiyans? Hell no!" Yamcha yelled.

"HAH! I like this guy, he's actually smart!" Vegeta said.

"Anyways, it looks like we won't fight until the knockout stages." Gohan said.

"Fortunately. It wouldn't be fun if half of us were knocked out at the beginning." Tien said.

AFTER PRELIMINARIES

"So everyone made it. Except Yamcha~!" Krillin sang.

"Shut up, Krillin."

"So, who's facing who?" Tien asked.

"By the looks of it, I will be facing you, Gohan and Krillin, two random people, and Vegeta and Piccolo. Oh Dende no!" Trunks replied.

"Bitchin', I get to face the green man!"

"Why do I have to face Gohan?!" Krillin screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't make the rules, Krillin." Gohan said.

"Well you and Gohan should start readying yourselves, your fight is gonna start soon!" Bulma said.

Once Gohan and Krillin were ready, their fight commenced.

Gohan allowed Krillin to attack first, and he did just that. He started with a back punch aimed at Gohan's face, which was easily countered with a kick to Krillin's side.

Gohan's kick sent Krillin flying, and he would've lost if not for his super human abilities.

"Go easy on me, Gohan, I'm just a human!" Krillin begged.

Most of the audience were in all at the sight of Krillin seemingly hovering in mid-air.

"Sorry, I wanna get this over with."

"Stop being Vegeta!"

Gohan sighed. He appeared behind Krillin and elbowed him into the water. "Yes!"

"Dende dammit, Gohan" Krillin said resurfacing from the water.

"Gohan wins!" The announcer said.

"Next up, Doskoi vs Sky Dragon!"

"Good job, Sweetie!" Chi-Chi said once Gohan and Krillin made it back to the seats.

"Thanks, Mom. After this fight, who's next?"

"Tien and I." Trunks answered.

"Hopefully it will be better than mine," Krillin said.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'til I get to fight either Trunks or Vegeta!" Gohan said.

"Actually, apparently we're fighting some 'extra-terrestial fighters' who are amazing." Trunks said. "Who ever wins that goes on to fight Mr. Satan."

"Wow, a torture doll!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure he's not a torture doll, Father."

"He will be!" Vegeta laughed.

"Doskoi wins!" They heard off in the distance.

"Hmm, your guys' fight is starting soon, better get ready." Gohan said.

After an exciting match to the viewers, or an above-average fight to the Saiyans, Trunks beat Tien. Now it was Vegeta and Piccolo's turn, the most exciting fight to be seen yet.

 **Legacy of gohan**


	3. Piccolo VS Vegeta!

Legacy of gohan

"You ready to get your ass kicked, green bean?" Vegeta smirked.

"You're rather ecstatic, Vegeta. Just don't be too upset at the end of the fight."

"Tsk, whatever, let's do this."

The fight started with Vegeta throwing a punch at Piccolo which was dodged easily. The prince then aimed a hard back kick towards Piccolo's stomach which was caught. The Namek threw his opponent to the floor and along with him some ki blasts.

The blasts managed to hit him, but wasn't too damaging. "What the hell?! You weren't nearly this strong just a few months ago!"

"Heh, you're not the only one who trains, Vegeta!" Piccolo launched an attack on Vegeta, starting with a left hook at Vegeta's skull, and then a front kick at his torso.

He proceeded to throw what seemed like an infinite amount of punches, some at Vegeta's head, some at his torso, but most at his stomach, causing the Saiyan to cough up blood.

Not only were the Z-Fighters astonished by this spectacle, and so were the spectators. "Go, Piccolo!"

"Shut up, brat!" Seeing Vegeta being occupied yelling at Gohan, Piccolo kneed Vegeta in the face, and struck at Vegeta's neck.

"That's it, green man, I'm ending this fight!" Vegeta flew up. He meant business. "GALICK GUN!"

' _That dumbass! What's he thinking?!_ ' Piccolo thought. He had to react quickly.

"Masenko-HAAAAAAH!" What ensued was a battle between two signature attacks, but which would win?

To what seemed like hours to everyone watching, the two colorful beams of destruction were battling it out. Although at some points it seemed like one was doing better than the other, they were very evenly matched. It seemed like it would only end when one tired out.

' _Screw it, I'll put all my power into this, I'm not losing this!_ ' Vegeta thought to himself.

The purple beam was slowly but surely overpowering the Masenko.

"Vegeta is really going all out!" Tien said.

"Yes, but will it could result in awful things." Trunks said.

Piccolo needed to do something if he were to stop Vegeta. ' _I can't win this. I need to stop him physically. But how…. I got it!_ '

Vegeta's Galick Gun was now easily taking on the Masenko, but it was suspicious. ' _I didn't put anymore energy into it that time. But I've started leading by this much this fast?_ '

Just then he was hit on the back by a strong ki blast. "What?!" Piccolo was hovering upon him. "How?! But you're over there!" The Piccolo clone was still there.

"You should do more research on your opponents. I cloned myself so I could sneak behind you. Surely you noticed how you started to beat my blast much more easily, correct? Because I created a clone, it took up half my ki, so how about he stop that." Just then the other Piccolo disappeared and Piccolo was ready to restart the fight. "Clever Namek."

"Phew, that was close, huh guys?" Krillin said.

"Yep, if it wasn't for the library of techniques Piccolo had, that would've turned sour." Gohan said.

Vegeta started kicking and punching at Piccolo full power, forcing the former to start blocking. Eventually he failed to block the kick to the ribs and was sent flying towards a mountain. Vegeta started throwing blasts towards the mountain to ensure his victory, but Piccolo destroyed them all with his own.

Piccolo flew at Vegeta and started throwing punches and kicks of his own. Most of which Vegeta blocked with ease. He countered with a hard-knee to Piccolo's stomach, causing him to cough up blood, and put his hand on aforementioned stomach and used a strong blast. Piccolo was sent flying.

"Hey, ref, if I tore off any of his limbs, would that get me banned?"

"I'd rather you didn't do that, for the sake of him and our viewers, but technically it isn't against the rules, but killing is!"

"Thanks, weakling."

"Don't even think of it, midget!" Piccolo flew at Vegeta and punched Vegeta hard in the jaw.

"Tsk, if you don't want it, then don't let me do it!" Vegeta laughed.

The two contestants started firing ki blasts at the other, most hitting each other.

Although Vegeta stopped, Piccolo went on, with Vegeta dodging every single one. "It seems like you're at your end, you can't even hit me!"

"Heh, sure, think that."

"The hell do you mean by that?"

"Look around, Helen."

The prince did just that and saw a multitude of glowing balls surrounding him. "Well, fu-" "-HELLZONE GRENADE!"

It seemed like an earthquake had occurred when Piccolo said that. When the smoke dissipated, there was a weakened Vegeta hovering there, battered and bloodied. "That's it! I am done with your shit, Namekian, prepare to get tortured!"

Vegeta proceeded to power up to his maximum, ready to make Piccolo's life a living hell. "Big Bang Attack!" ' _He's doing it again?!_ ' Piccolo began powering up his Special Beam Cannon, it would be the only thing strong enough to challenge an attack of this calibre.

"Special Beam Cannon!" It was a repeat of the previous ki blast fight, but much more dangerous.

' _Dammit, I'm getting tired, I have to finish this or else!_ ' Piccolo thought. Unlike the previous show, the outcome was obvious after just a few seconds of watching. Piccolo was losing energy at a detrimental rate, while Vegeta wasn't. ' _Time to end this battle, once and for all!_ ' Vegeta thought.

Vegeta's attack was beginning to go in Piccolo's direction at a steady pace. After almost a minute, a flash came upon the stadium and a loud boom was heard. After the smoke from the encounter cleared, there was a panting Vegeta smirking in the air, and a critically injured Piccolo on one knee on the destroyed ground. But one thing stuck out above all. Piccolo's arm looked awful, and it was truly nauseating.

"Ooh, and it looks like Vegeta has gained an upper hand at the expense of Ma Junior's left arm, and it looks like a horrific injury!"

Piccolo was groaning in pain due to his injury.

"Namek, give up! Your arm looks like shit, you clearly can't win! Do you want to die?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Heh, dumbass. You remember nothing." Piccolo grinned. "Watch this!"

Piccolo tore off his arm and gushed out purple blood. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Piccolo screamed. Various screams could be heard from the seats, "He tore off his arm!" "What happened to him?!" "Oh Kami, it's terrible!"

"Don't worry," Piccolo grunted, "I can always just get another one!" Out from his socket came a brand new arm, with it disgusting snot-colored fluids."Let's continue on with this fight, shall we, Vegeta?" Piccolo said. "Tsk, fuck off green man."

They went on with the fight as if no one just tore off and regrew their arm. First, a literal flying side kick from Piccolo towards Vegeta, but suddenly tucked in his leg and launched a left hook towards Vegeta's Adam's apple.

Due to Vegeta being out of breath, Piccolo was able to clone himself into 5 different versions of himself, and all started doing numerous punches and kicks and every now and then ki blasts on Vegeta. And all 5 Piccolos simultaneously did hammerfisted Vegeta and threw him towards the ground. "MASENKO-HAAAAH!"

"PHOTON BOMB!" A yell was heard from below. A ball of energy flew towards the Piccolos and got a hit placed well enough to hit all 5.

After only one Namek was left, Vegeta rushed towards the lone fighter, and hit Piccolo so hard he was out of breath on impact.

Vegeta started punching Piccolo again and again until his fists started hurting. Then he kicked Piccolo's head, causing him to go flying.

Piccolo managed to recover in mid-air, but only barely. ' _Well this is a problem, he seems even stronger than before!_ '

Two thin beams both shot out of Piccolo's eyes, which Vegeta narrowly dodged. Piccolo rushed Vegeta trying to force him into close quarters combat. Knowing he would be at a disadvantage trying to use his little amount of ki left, he had to use his physical energy instead.

Knowing this, Vegeta threw some ki blasts to distract Piccolo and immediately flew back, preparing a special move. He started charging what would be the determining attack.

' _Dammit, he knows I can't win in a battle of ki blasts._ '

"You ready to lose, green man?!" Vegeta yelled.

Knowing he had no other choice, he started charging up for _his_ final attack. After a few minutes of charging up ki, both fighters were ready.

"This is it, Vegeta, this will determine who wins this battle!" Piccolo announced.

"I've already won, you're just a stubborn bitch!"

"Say what you want to say, you man-child."

"FINAL FLASH!" "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The strongest possible attacks from either contestant were thrown at the same time.

"This is it, guys, this is will show who wins!" Gohan said.

"This is stupid! Why is Piccolo going along with this?!" Yamcha yelled.

"It's been a while since I've seen Piccolo want to win a battle this bad," Krillin said, "Last time I saw something like this was when he still wanted to kill Goku!"

"He wanted to WHAT?!" Trunks said. "What the shit Future Bulma?!" Krillin exclaimed.

The battle was gonna end soon, anybody capable of actually fighting like this knew it. The power output from both fighters was lowering by the second.

Both fighters put every ounce of ki in their body into their attacks, but only one could win.

"GAAAAAAAAAHH!" Screamed both fighters.

A flash appeared, and an explosion, and then a distant splash.

"Who.. Who won?" Tien asked.

"I don't know, I can't even sense either one of them." Gohan said.

When the smoke cleared, there was one person laying on the rubble of the arena, and one with their arms on the arena hanging on so they won't drift off.

"Piccolo has landed in the water! Vegeta wins!" Cheers exploded from the stands, happy they got to see such an amazing fight.

"Hmm. I told you I'd beat you, green man..."

"Shut up, midget."

"You guys put up a really good fight!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, would've been nice if Piccolo and Vegeta both got humans instead, though." Krillin whined.

"But if they did, we wouldn't have gotten this fight!" Yamcha cheered. "Let's go Vegeta!"

"Shut up before I break your neck." Piccolo bluntly threatened.

"So how are the last fights gonna work, exactly? Trunks, you said we would fight some 'intergalactic fighter,' but how does that determine a winner?" Krillin asked.

"I have no real clue, all I know is that we are fighting some, like you said, 'intergalactic fighters.'" Trunks replied.

"Well, let's go and find out. It's gonna start soon, so we better hurry," Gohan said, "But just so you know, I'm gonna win!"

Although Gohan said this, what would come afterward would change Gohan and everyone around him. It would change life for him for a long time.

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**


	4. The Bojack Gang!

**LEGACY OF GOHAN**

"By the looks of it, this part is taking place on a separate island," Gohan said, "We better get their soon if we want to make it!"

 **AT BATTLE ISLAND II**

"Yeesh, is there a need for a completely new island?" Krillin whined.

"Hey, Bulma, do you guys spend money like this?" Gohan asked.

"Hey, don't lump all rich people in the same group! Some spend their money smartly!" She replied.

"Well, you guys better hurry, it's starting soon," Tien said.

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**

Once in the arena, the four competitors were brought to the main stage before a pyramid-like structure, with four tunnels leading out of it with vehicles ready to drive out.

"New island, new rules!" The announcer said. "We've got four tunnels running underground. They lead to special battle zones in each direction. After the qualifiers are assigned a tunnel by drawing lots, they will be transported to their zones via rocket shuttle! There they will face our special guests, fighters from across the galaxies! Now pay attention, here's where things get really spicy!"

"Spicy my ass." Vegeta grumbled.

"Once a fight ends, the challenge isn't over! The victor must take a special lift and be the first to return to the center stage here on battle island! The winner will then proceed to the final round against Mr. Satan!"

"Mr. Satan my ass..."

The fighters walked up to their designated shuttles, ready to go and meet their opponents.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!" The crowed counted down, "4! 3! 2! 1! ZERO!"

The rocket shuttles launched at a speed super car manufacturers would be astonished by.

"Hmm. A calm ride, I get to relax right before torturing someone, amazing." Vegeta said.

"Woah, this if fun!" Gohan said, as a complete opposite to Vegeta.

Eventually, everyone got to their places, where they met surprisingly strong opponents.

An unfortunate fate was met by the sole human there, Doskoi.

While walking around the hot desert terrain, a sudden hand appeared from the sand, startling the sumo-wrestler. "Doskoi?" He said.

A full body came out, it had blue skin, an orange beard and mohawk. It strangled Doskoi to death, with the victim only saying his name before passing.

"Oh my Kami, he's a murderer!" Screams revolving around this could be heard.

"What in the hell?! These aren't the fighters I booked!" The manager of the whole tournament exclaimed.

Meanwhile in a bubbly, kid friendly environment compared to the other, Gohan was wandering about after having his shuttle crash and blow up. Suddenly, two giant letter blocks almost crashed into him, before he dodged and looked up to see an alien in a red shirt and blue pants, smiling.

Just then, the two hands on a clock behind the half-bred warrior flew out of place and attacked him, forcing him to use his aura and burn them away. "Are you trying to kill me, or what?!" He yelled. The alien only chuckled, and put his hand up, signaling he was using some kind of magic.

The toy-shop looking environment went away, revealing a jungle looking one instead.

"Tsk, looks like I'll have to fight for real."

…

Trunks climbed out of his rocket shuttle, to see a field of flowers for what seemed like miles. A city it seemed, behind it. "Huh, I thought we were having a fighting tournament, not a picnic." He was looking around the beautiful environment, before sensing a blast coming from behind him and jumped out of the way.

"The hell are you doing, you could have killed someone with that!" He yelled.

Resting in a tree was a blue-skinned man with orange hair tied up, a sword on his back, smirking.

The swordsman started the fight. He jumped towards Trunks, attempting to punch him, having his punch blocked by Trunks, who tried to throw a punch of his own. The two exchanged strikes, before Trunks backed of.. "The hell are you?"

The alien pulled out his sword and slashed at the Saiyan, "Someone not to be trifled with, boy."

His necklace on his chest started glowing and the warrior transformed, swapping his blue skin for a pale green, and was immediately bulked up.

The alien started easily beating Trunks, and soon their fight was brought to the city. After a while, Trunks decided he had enough.

"Heh, ok then, I guess I'll have to pull out the stops as well." Trunks said, before going Super Saiyan.

The swordsmen attempted to slash down the now golden haired fighter, but it was easily blocked, and then felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see his opponents arm in his chest, blood leaking from the wound.

"Don't even try it."

He stood there for a few seconds before sensing an even larger energy come up behind him, before he was knocked out by a hard blow.

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**

It was a blazing hot place, with even magma flowing in some parts.

' _Kami dammit, where in the hell is this person, I want to get this over with, this place is a pain!_ ' he thought,

Eventually he finally found another person, a woman with blue-skin, green eyes and orange flowing hair.

"Huh, I don't remember a woman being there, but I don't really care. My name is Vegeta, and I'm not paying your hospital bills!"

"Heh, funny one. Goodbye."

She disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta, punching him in the back, thus commencing the fight.

Due to the amount of energy he had expelled against Piccolo just before, he wasn't quite ready for another actual fight, which angered him.

After 5 minutes of exchanging strikes, Vegeta yelled out in anger. "Why can't I beat this bitch, fuck!"

This was gonna be the start of a rather uneventful fight, the exception being Vegeta's anger.

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**

Gohan sensed a ki, just couldn't tell who it was.

"Who's there?!" He said as rocks were falling from a nearby cliff.

He flew off to the ki, with his fighter flying close by.

Eventually he landed, but found Trunks passed out on the floor, a few meters ahead were was an alien with surprisingly strong ki, in front of a doorway,

From the shadows of said doorway, he heard a menacing voice laugh. "It's been a damn long time since I've snapped a neck."

The person who came out had an even stronger ki than the other.

"Now that I think about it, Bido, where is Zangya?" The leader asked.

"I think she was fighting the midget." His henchman replied.

"Oh, you mean Vegeta? In that case, she already lost, and she may or may not be dead." Gohan said.

"Oh, is that so what a-" The leader was interrupted by a yell of agony and anger as two people could be seen fighting in the air.

"Oh it's him right there!" Gohan pointed out.

"Why… In the hell… Can't I kick your ass and kill you?!" Vegeta screamed.

"Huh, I guess he's still worn out."

"Lord Bojack, may I ask where Kogu is currently? I am aware he was the one who fought the purple-haired man who is unconscious." The figure named Bido asked.

"Kogu? He died to him." Bojack nonchalantly replied.

"Hey, Vegeta! Down here!" Gohan yelled.

"Brat? Don't tell me you already won!"

"I didn't but I'm pretty sure it'd be nice if I had some assistance!"

Vegeta flew down to see Trunks lying on the floor, knocked out.

"What happened to him?"

"Lost against that guy." Gohan pointed to Bojack.

"What a shame."

"Bido, Bujin, Zangya, kill these people."

"Hmmm. Son Gohan and Prince Vegeta." Bujin said.

"How do you know our names?!" Gohan asked.

"We're not idiots, we do research on our targets." Bido said.

A 3 on 2 fight commenced. Although in terms of numbers they were weak, Gohan and Vegeta's strength could easily overpower the Hera warriors.

"Bido, let's do the psycho threads." Bujin muttered loud enough for his comrade to hear.

"Yes."

The two henchmen both appeared to the sides of Gohan, one to the left and one to the right. Suddenly thin purple beams appeared from each of their fingers and landed on Gohan, entangling him.

The half-bred struggled to get out of it's hold, but to his dismay felt his energy leaving his body quickly. "Try as hard as you want, you won't get out of our hold! You harder you struggle, the more energy it sucks from you!" Bido exclaimed.

"Screw off with the exposition!" Vegeta yelled, attempted to hit Bido, but was struck from the side by Zangya. "YOU BITCH!"

"Now, boy, it's my turn!" Bojack said as he flew up to Gohan at kneed his stomach.

He put his hand around Gohan's neck and applied pressure to it, making Gohan gasp for air.

With Zangya, Vegeta was forced to go Super Saiyan. "You've got it coming to you, I swear to that green bitch!"

He was able to grab hold of her and placed a hand on her back. "See ya in hell," he said before launching a blast, effectively ending the Hera's life.

He flew behind Bojack and swatted at the back of his neck, but it did nothing. "Oh, I guess you beat her, congrats," Bojack said before he took hold of Vegeta's head, and started bashing with his fists, his elbows, even hitting it against walls before tossing the prince and throwing a ki blast with him, defeating him.

"Well this is it, Son Gohan. Now, you'll be able to meet your father, excited?" What Bojack said lit a fuse in the young boy. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. **Die.** " Gohan said before a blinding golden light appeared and out came an enraged Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, ready to kill.

First he started Bujin, appearing before him before the henchmen could conceive what was going on. The half-saiyan snapped the Hera's right arm in half before tearing it off, throwing it in the distance. He shoved his hand down Bujin's throat before letting out a ki blast inside the Hera's body.

It exploded inside out, and it seemed as if it had vanished into thin air.

"No way..." Bido said in disbelief. Gohan's focus was then turned to him, as the boy glared at his prey. Chills were sent down Bido as he knew his fate was sealed.

In less than a second Gohan appeared in front of him. "Die." The youngster said before he put his right arm through Bido's chest, blood splattering on his arms, chest, hands. It stayed there for a second until it found what it was looking for, and tore out Bido's heart. "GAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The half-bred Saiyan crushed the heart in his hands and hit down Bido in the floor, leaving him to die.

Bojack, for the first time in his life was utterly terrified. He knew Earth had strong warriors, but didn't know that some were this terrifying. He resorted to petty trash talk, not only insulting Gohan, but his dad.

"Heh, I bet if your dad saw you he'd be disgusted by you." Gohan was already pissed but was about to go in the same state as he was against Cell.

Gohan grabbed Bojack by the head and threw him towards the ground, and flew to his injured body.

Bojack noticed the scar on Gohan's left arm, and decided to make that his point; as agonizing as it is, he knew he was gonna die. He felt like this was the only pain he could now inflict.

"Is that scar from the Cell Games? From when you _**killed**_ your father? That's still in the back of your head isn't it?" Bojack said. "If I were Goku, I would _**hate**_ you. You not only killed your dad, but also Trunks."

Bojack's words were starting to reach Gohan's breaking point. "Shut up..."

"Who knows who's gonna die next because of your cockiness? Vegeta? Piccolo?

 _ **Your mother**_?"

"Shut up I said!" Gohan said as he stomped on Bojack's head.

"Making me go out the same way Cell made 16, I see..." Bojack weakly said. "The very thing that made you kill your father..."

"Shut up shut up shut up **shut up SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Gohan screamed stomping on his head.

Bojack was dead, his head crushed beneath Gohan's foot.

Tears streaming down his face, Gohan screamed as loud as he could. "GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" After screaming, he returned to his normal form.

By then, Vegeta had regained consciousness and saw the events between Gohan and Bojack.

"Come on, boy. I bet everyone's worried. Lets go back." He said, holding Trunks on his back.

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**

It had been two days. Everyone molded the story to make Gohan the victor of the tournament, but lose out to Mr. Satan. After the tournament, Gohan became a recluse due to Bojack's words. Piccolo and the others tried to convince him he didn't kill Goku, but to no avail.

"Gohan, stop this! You didn't do anything wrong! It was Cell who killed Goku, not you!" Piccolo yelled outside of Gohan's room.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened, "Yeah, Cell did kill Dad. And I helped him."

"Gohan, you're being an idiot, like I've been trying to say, you di-"

"Yes I did. If I had just finished off Cell like I was able to do with Bojack and the others, then he would still be here."

It would take lots to convince Gohan, or at least make him less of a loner. Chi-Chi only had one thing, but it was a double-edged sword.

"Gohan, do you really want your baby-brother to have a brother who is always depressed and thinks he killed his father?!"

The words struck Gohan harder than anything. "W-what…."

"You're gonna have a baby-brother..."

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT! I have to deal with the guilt of not only killing my father, but making my brother grow up without a dad?!" Gohan slammed the door and retreated back to the comfort of his room.

"Gohan, get back out here and-"

"Chi-Chi..." Piccolo interrupted, "Just let him be for a while. He has to figure out on his own."

Thus, Gohan's life was changed, the new information of having a baby-brother, the guilt of thinking he killed his father, knowing his baby-brother would be fatherless was drastic to him.

But this information made Gohan strive. He would be Goten's father figure. He would be as strong and honorable as his father. He needed to. Bojack's words started a legacy.

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**


	5. Ten-Kinda Boring Tournament

**LEGACY OF GOHAN**

Gohan sighed. "What time is it..." He slurred. '14:07' "Oh my Dende, I gotta get up! It's starting soon! Why do I have to wake up late today of all days?"

He ran into the living room to prepare to leave. "Oh, sweetie, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, the tournament starts at 2 P.M., doesn't it?" Chi-Chi said.

"Yes it does, also is the food ready?"

"Your buffet meal is on the table already, sir. I'm gonna call Bulma up to ask if their ready, Vegeta's competing too, isn't he?"

"I asked him about it last time we sparred, said he doesn't wanna. Since I'm not eligible for the same division as him, he feels it's a waste of time."

"Isn't Piccolo competing?"

"Nope."

"What about Krillin? Tien?"

"Since when were those challenges to Vegeta?"

"Good point."

"Well that's a shame, if Piccolo and Vegeta were competing, it would be just like last year, wouldn't it?"

"Don't talk about back then.." Ever since Gohan killed Bojack, he slipped into depression more and more, little by little. "Too many bad memories."

"Surely Goten isn't a bad memory?"

"Of course not, he's probably the only good thing I can remember."

"Well, shower and get ready, Bulma's picking us up in an hour."

"Ok, Mom!"

…

After showering and eating 20 tons of food, he visited his baby-brothers room. It was only a few months since he was born. "Funny you were born on the 1 year anniversary of that tournament, huh Goten?" Goten only cooed in response.

It was exactly 1 year and 3 months since fighting Bojack, 3 months since Goten was born, and 5 months since Gohan turned 12 years old.

He was rather mature for a boy of his age, but it was only natural. When you've gone through what he did, you're already used to hard ships, fortifying your mental state.

He played with Goten for almost 20 minutes before he heard his mother call for him, Bulma was there to pick them up in her signature jet-copter.

"So, Gohan, you excited for the tournament?" Bulma asked.

"Excited to beat down on 7 year olds? You're more morbid than I thought." He replied. "Honestly, I'm only competing for the money."

"So you could pay me back for all the damage you and Vegeta always do?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Now now, Bulma, it's not that much dama-" "IT COSTED ME 70,000,000 ZENI IN TOTAL!"

"I would need to win it 7 times to pay that back..." He muttered in response.

"Gohan can't you find better places to spar with that insane midget?!" Chi-Chi yelled. "That's why we were barely able to spend our prize money!"

"And when we were able to, we spent it on books and clothes." He also muttered.

"Now guys, let's stop this arguing-" "Shut up, Yamcha." All 3 said in unison. He frowned in response.

"Hey guys, I think I see Papaya Island!" Krillin exclaimed looking out the window into the distance.

It had been a while since anyone there last saw the island, but it had changed drastically compared to before. It had for cities, more urban parts in general, but still had the feeling of beaches and summer and the lush, green environment.

"Wow, did it always look this nice?" Yamcha asked in awe.

"I don't know, but it doesn't really matter! B for beaches and B for babes!" Krillin cheered, before getting a smack on the head from the house-wives.

Once landing, they noticed the one thing that remained the same. The overly-large crowd.

"Dende dammi- Hey that's actually pretty fun to say." Gohan said.

* * *

"Using my name for fun, are you, Gohan? WELL I CAN SCREW OVER YOUR LIFE IN SO MANY-" "Dende, shut up, I'm trying to meditate!"

* * *

"Well Gohan, have fun beating up kids, the men here are gonna fight!" Krillin sneered.

"The funny thing is 1,000,000 clones of you combined still can't come close to beating me." He came back with. "Well, I gotta go, they're drawing the lots for the junior division."

…

"Hey, Yamcha?"

"Hm?"

"You ever think a midget pedophile would pretend to be a kid and partake in the junior division?"

"…Krillin. Shut up."

INSERT LINE HERE

"Ok, folks, we have determined who will be fighting who in the junior division of the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai! In battle 1, will be Yukine vs Videl! In battle 2 will be Brendan vs Shinji! In battle 3…. And in battle 8! Sharpener vs Son Gohan! Wait, Son Gohan?"

"Seriously? The last fight?" A boy with blonde long hair whined, "Hey who's this Han Solo kid I'm fighting?"

"It's pronounced Son Gohan, Helen Keller." Gohan retorted, "And I am."

"Oh thank Kami, I got such a weak opponent! Hey, sorry Han Solo, but you're going out in the first round. No hard feelings?"

Gohan smirked. "Aww, so oblivious."

"May our first two contenders Yukine and Videl come out to the stage, please?" The announcer… Announced. Gohan analyzed both fighters. Yukine was a blonde haired boy with a smaller build. He looked to be 14? And Videl was a girl who seemed to be Gohan's age and had black hair with two pigtails.

INSERT LINE HERE

The 7 fights before Gohan's were all uneventful. The only one who seemed to show any actual skill was Videl.

"Now, may Sharpener and Son Gohan come up to the stage!" The people in the stands started cheering, mainly for Sharpener though.

"By the way, kid? May Son Goku possibly be your dad?" The announcer asked.

"Yes he is." Gohan coldly responded.

"Well I just got some exciting information here folks! Son Gohan is actually the son of Son Goku, a three-time finalist and winner of the Tenkaichi Budokai!" Immediately afterwards, more cheers started going in the way of Gohan's favor. ' _Bandwagoners._ ' He thought.

"Well, let's fight, shall we?" Gohan finally said.

Sharpener started punching Gohan at a rate which, for most 12-year olds was above average, was boringly slow to Gohan. He easily moved out of the way and connected a punch to the blonde boy's stomach sending him flying out onto the patch of grass beside the arena.

"Huh, didn't even punch him that hard."

"Gohan wins!" The crowd went wild.

…

"Wow, I've never seen Sharpener get defeated so easily, with the exception of me of course." Videl said to herself.

"Wow, you sound cool." Gohan sarcastically said walking from the arena.

"Wow, you must have great hearing, Han Solo," She replied.

"Emulating a cocky she-male, cute." Gohan said, insulting his past opponent.

"Tsk, shut up."

Gohan grinned at his victory. "Well seeing as you're the only person here who has more than an hour of experience, see you in the finals."

"I hope we see each other, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh really? You're so cool!"

"Shut up, asshole, my dad is Mr. Satan!"

"What? You're hoping he comes to your rescue when I'm pounding- kicking your ass?" Gohan corrected himself.

Videl giggled at his 'choice of words.' "You were gonna 'pound my ass?'" She laughed blushing.

Gohan, too, blushed. "Oh shut up, sicko!"

Videl's next fight was ready to start right when their conversation ended.

"Whatever, not paying your hospital bills!" She yelled walking off to the arena.

"That seems oddly familiar."

* * *

The previous fights were easy for the now-finalists. Gohan and Videl.

Between their matches, trash-talk was a common thing between the both of them, and it was the now thing to remember for people in the main temple building.

The two were now ready to express their quickly developed hatred for each other in the ring.

"You're going down bed-head!"

"What kind of insult is that, MsSlutBitch?"

"Hey, can you two not? We're kinda running a program." The announcer asked.

"Tsk." Was the only response coming from the fighters.

"Now, let the match begin!"

Gohan clearly never got the memo, though, as a certain topic came crashing into his thoughts. ' _Wait, what if Bulma was serious about that debt?! I do have to get a job soon, but I don't need that at the back of my- oh?_ ' His thoughts were interrupted by a foot to the face.

"I'm sorry, was the match already started, I wasn't really paying attention."

"What the hell?! That was my strongest kick!"

The crowd was dumbfounded. Seeing as how this was Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, they expected Gohan to at least be sent back a few feet. But nothing.

"Well, I kinda wanna watch my friends in the adult division, so I wanna end this quickly. Sorry!" Gohan said before flicking Videl's forehead sending her flying into the stands.

"Huh.. W-well I expect no less from the son of Son Goku, who managed to defeat King Piccolo!"

The crowd was at a loss for words. They were utterly dumbfounded for a second time.

…

Videl was knocked out from the 'blow' she received from Gohan. She spent an hour in their before waking up to see her worried father.

"Videl, who did this to you?! I will kill them!"

"Over beating someone in a fighting tournament?" She chuckled. "I'm in awe of how he defeated me that easily. Pisses me off, really. His name was, Son Gohan?"

Hercule recognized that name, but couldn't remember where. Just then the door opened to reveal a young boy with an agitated face.

"My mom forced me to apologize for 'excessive force.' So here's a totally meaningful and genuine apology." One of his hands was behind his back, secretly pointing the middle finger at the young girl.

"What?! You're that one kid from the galactic tournament thingy last year!"

Gohan's face turned cold. "Your point?"

"Go outside with me please."

Once outside, he attempted to put up a barrier, which was screaming that Gohan was a phony and a trickster.

"Tsk, trickster? Shut up if you don't want in a graveyard."

"I should have known you were one of those fakes! Your dad was too, probably!"

Gohan punched the wall in frustration at his words. "My dad is no fake, no trickster, and has more honor than you ever will!"

"Yeah right, he was unfit for the fighting scene, if he ever came back, I would kill him!"

"Unfortunately, someone already beat you." Gohan's eyes were devoid of emotion.

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

"Your fight is starting soon, isn't it? Against Tien? Good luck, you'll need it."

Unfortunately for Gohan, Tien thought about the things that would result if he were to beat Mr. Satan, and faked his loss.

Eventually, Hercule Satan and his daughter forgot about Son Gohan. And Gohan forgot about Videl completely, thinking of her as insignificant.

But just 3 years later, they would meet again.

* * *

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**


	6. Take 1

LEGACY OF GOHAN

April 20th Age 770

He'd rather not have this day come, he would much prefer a day of fighting Vegeta; at least he got entertainment out of it.

The teenager half opened his eyes, he dislike having to wake up. Seeing as how this would be the norm for the next 3 years of his life, he was in a rather dismal mood.

A loud crash was heard from his door as it was slammed open by his now 4 year old baby brother.

"Too late, you're not forcing me this time." Gohan chuckled.

"So, big brother, isn't today the first day of school for you?" Goten asked excitedly.

"Yep, you're lucky you don't have to go."

"But why? It's fun to have friends!"

"Different people have different interests, Goten." Gohan replied. "Well I got to get ready, I'll be late if I don't."

He walked into the kitchen and greeted his mother who was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, mom."

"The usual breakfast buffet for the two of you?"

"Yep."

…

"So…. Can I go to school with you Gohan?!" Goten exclaimed.

"Sorry, bud, but you're a bit too young."

"Aww..."

"Well, have fun, and make friends!"

"I will, Mom."

"And also don't hesitate to bring a girl h-"

"Oh shush!" Gohan sighed, "Well, I gotta go. See ya once school ends!" He said flying off surrounded by a white aura.

' _Now that I think about it, what do people even do in high school? Well at least because of the year I'm in, I'm gonna be in the same boat as everyone else._ ' He thought flying over the renamed Satan City.

"Oh how I'd love to show up that guy." Gohan said, before noticing an odd occurrence at a bank. "What's going on?"

On the ground were 4 men with sub-machine guns and pistols holding up a bank, officers only observing what was going on. "Tsk, useless." Gohan reacted as he went Super Saiyan.

"Hey you guys wanna, y'know, not rob a bank?"

"Shut up, kid, we have guns you know, so scram before we stop being so generous!"

"Heh, you're funny. Well, sorry, you're gonna have a few broken bones. Forgive me?" Gohan said before punching one with a mullet.

"You brat!" Another one said launching a barrage of bullets at the Saiyan, who caught every bullet with ease.

"Wow, you have no pride, do you?" He backhanded the criminal into the building. "I don't have to pay for that, right?" He turned looking at what seemed to be the bank owner.

The two remaining robbers escaped to their car in an attempt to not be caught.

"Trying to escape, eh? Did I tell you throwing cars belonging to shit heads was a hobby of mine?" Gohan said scooping the masked robbers out of the car before launching it.

"Please don't hurt us, we don't wanna die!"

"I would but prison is a much worse hell, and I've seen true hell." Gohan replied. "Well, so-called cops, apprehend these people or something, see ya."

"Wait, mister, can we at least get your name?" An officer asked.

"My name is I don't care, bye!" Gohan said before flying off.

Off on the other side of the street was a girl running to the scene.

"Oh, Videl, you just missed someone! He took out these people and threw a car into space! He can even fly!"

"Oh, is that so? Did you care to catch his name?" She asked.

"He didn't tell us, and he has a bit of an attitude problem." The officer narrowed his eyes. "But he has golden spiky hair and teal eyes."

Meanwhile, a casual walking Gohan was walking in the direction he thought school was.

"Hey you!" Videl said to Gohan.

"What do you want?"

"Not friendly, I see," She muttered, "Did you see a person with golden hair and teal eyes?"

"Nope, not at all. Why do you ask? A criminal?"

"The opposite, he just took out a bunch of crooks and we want to thank him."

"Well, I can't help you, I need to go to school." He said before walking off.

"The school is that way." She pointed to the complete opposite direction to Gohan.

"Oh, is that so? I'm kinda new here, so thanks."

* * *

After walking for almost 10 minutes, he reached the school.

"Great. This is gonna be fun."

He had to go through the opening ceremony before finally able to go to class.

"Where in the hell is the classroom?!" He said to himself in a desolate hallway,

It took him a while before he reached his destination, albeit late.

"Well, I see you're late… Uh.. Son Gohan." The teacher said. "Just find an open seat. But before that, I would like to say Gohan here actually has a decent brain. He made full marks on the entrance exam, please take his example."

Gohan nodded and scanned the seats for an open one when he heard a scratchy voice coming from the top row.

"Over here, cutie!" A blonde girl said.

' _This is going to be fun._ ' He sat in the open seat. Next to the girl was another girl with black pig tails and next to her a muscular boy with long blonde hair.

"So, whats your name? That's Videl and Sharpner, and I'm Erasa!"

Gohan sighed. "Gohan."

"That's a weird name!"

"Well I come from a weird family, I guess." Gohan said.

"Oh so that's where I saw you!" Videl said. "I saw you in the morning after the Gold Fighter appearance!"

"The Gold who?" Gohan asked.

"You seriously don't know who the Gold Fighter is? He's been the hot topic this morning!" Erasa said. "Apparently he can fly and has glowing, gold hair!"

"Huh." Was all Gohan said in response.' _Do they have nothing better to do but gossip?_ '

"Can you three in the back stop talking already?!" The teacher yelled in frustration.

"So, what school did you go to Gohan?" Erasa asked.

' _No respect I see.'_ "I've been home schooled all my life, actually."

"That explains why you don't know jack shit about anything, nerd boy." Sharpner said.

"Says the person who probably had to bribe the principal to get it, muscle head!" Gohan replied.

"Tsk, shut up, I can destroy you!"

"I would love to see you try."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The teacher screamed.

"So, Gohan, where do you live?" Erasa asked.

"The 439 East District. Takes a long time to get here."

For Gohan it doesn't.

"But that's like, 7 hours from here!"

"Uh-huh."

"How do you get here in time?!"

"Through my 'determination' and 'love' for education."

* * *

Gym class finally came, a time for Gohan to do some sort of physical activity.

"Hello class, I'm your gym teacher, Bob Sagety. (lol) Today for gym class, we will just be playing a sport. Baseball! We will split into two teams, with two captains, does anyone wanna be them?"

Videl and Sharpner were the first two who raised their hands. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's obvious, just take turns picking kids and whatever. Then you play."

As he was seen as a nerdy stereotype, he was one of the last ones picked, and was on Videl's team.

"Too bad for you Videl, you got nerd-boy!" Gohan rolled his eyes.

Everyone took their turns batting, and in finally came for Gohan's turn.

' _Well shit, how do I go about this?_ ' Gohan thought. ' _Maybe I should try to bunt it? And if I do that I may not destroy the ball!_ '

"So, nerd-boy, do you want it slow, average, or as fast as Speed Racer?"

"I don't care!"

"As fast as Speed Racer you said? Coming right up!"

Seconds after saying that, Sharpner pegged the ball at Gohan as fast and hard as he could, and almost even dislocated his shoulder.

Gohan lightly tapped the ball with his bat and sent the ball flying.

"Well.." The coach said. "You must be rather good at baseball, huh Gohan? With some training in your technique, you could be a real star!"

Gohan nodded.

Sharpner walked up to Gohan in amazement. "For such a skinny guy, and a nerd at that, you sure are good at sports! Say, how about joining the boxing club!" He said.

"Eh. I don't really have time for clubs." Gohan replied.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"Nope."

"There are hot girls there!"

"Single and don't wanna mingle."

"I guess there's nothing else I can do."

"I hope you stick by that."

* * *

"Finally," Gohan said, "I can go home."

"Wow, you really do not like school, do you?" Erasa asked.

"My mother forced me to, honestly I could sign up for any university I want to."

"Good for you, nerd-boy." Sharpner grinned.

"Well, see you never, I gotta go home." Gohan said before running off."

' _Huh, weird. Didn't he say that he lived in the 439 East District? In the mountains?_ ' Videl thought to her self.

She was suspicious of Gohan. If he lived where he said he would, it'd take him hours, maybe days to get to his house by running, right?

She followed Gohan, and he quickly realized it.

He turned back to face Videl with an unamused face.

"What do you want?"

"Shit, he knew I was following him!"

"Sorry, I'm not really a big fan of stalkers."

"I'm not a stalker, you ass!"

"Then why are you following me?"

Videl couldn't come up with a reason. ' _Shit, what do I say to that?!_ '

"See ya."

Videl was still thinking of a come back when she noticed the boy she was talking to suddenly disappeared.

"He ditched me!"

After getting to a safe spot where he was hidden, he flew off into the direction of his house.

* * *

Once landing at his home, his brother was outside with a goofy smile waiting for his brother.

"Did you finally catch that T-Rex or something, Goten?" Gohan asked.

"Nope, I just wanna know about high school!"

"Well, it's an incredibly boring place with lots of different people. Some are sl- annoying people, some keep following you around, and some think they're strong!"

"That sounds weird."

"Yep, just hope Mom doesn't force you to go through it too!"

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad!" Chi-Chi said opening the door.

"I think everyone is just focused on getting in other people's pants."

"What does that mean, Gohan?"

"Things."

"Well, as long as you find someone to make grandbabies, I won't care!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"I hope that wasn't your only reason for sending me to school."

"No, I also sent you there to have an actual social life! I think your friends should be something other than a midget monk, alien, tri-clops and desert bandit!"

"Yamcha's a baseball player now, he's pretty famous."

"Ok, then he can still be your friend."

"Huh."

* * *

"So Gohan, can you train me to be as strong as you?" Goten asked.

"You sure? My training sessions are extremely intense for even Vegeta, let alone a 4 year old."

"Then just train me as hard as you can! I wanna be strong like you!"

Gohan sighed. "Fine, Goten, but as a warning, I'm not going easy on you."

"Yay! So what are we doing first?"

"Sparring."

…

"My face hurts. And my back hurts… And my everywhere hurts..."

"I told you I wasn't going easy, Goten."

Goten sighed.

"But it's unfair though!" Goten yelled.

"Hm? What is?"

"You flew a lot in the match!"

"Not going easy."

"Next time we're training, you have to teach me to fly!"

"Ok, Goten," Gohan said ruffling Goten's hair, "We better get back soon, it's sundown."

"Aww, fine." Goten pouted.

Gohan flew with Goten in his arms who was laughing and enjoying the ride.

* * *

The sun shined through his window onto his face as he lifted his eyelids and woke up.

Gohan sighed. "Take 2."

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**

 **Yeah, I may or may not have not posted in 11 days, but for 8 of those 11 days I was on vacation! For the other 3, I was extremely lazy. So... What, what do people usually talk about in these... Oh right, this is a story, and none of you can respond to me. Welp. See ya!**


	7. Gold

Gohan sighed.

"Take 2."

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**

Once the bell rang and the teacher entered, most of the students finally got quieter, with the exception of Erasa, and Sharpner, and by extension Videl and Gohan.

"Ok, you never really gave us a clear answer, how exactly do you manage to get here from the mountains?" Videl asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Well I am thinking of moving into an apartment so I can commute faster."

"Seriously? All by yourself?"

"Yep."

Erasa had lust in her eyes at the thought.

"I'm not gonna invite random girls, Erasa."

That clearly wouldn't stop the blonde.

"Welp, good night." Gohan said.

"Eh?"

Gohan slumped over, his head on his desk and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Did he get any sleep last night?" Videl asked rhetorically,

She was surprised by how easily he managed to fall asleep.

…

Gohan felt a nudge on his shoulder and a voice calling his name.

He groggily opened his eyes and saw the teacher narrowing her eyes at him. "Could you please answer this question, Gohan?"

It was a simple- simple for Gohan- calculus question, which he quickly answered.

"Well… Good job, Gohan."

"Thank you." He said with a smirk. "May I go back to sleep?"

"U-uh, yes…."

His friends beside him looked at him astonished, to which he gave them a thumbs up and a grin.

INSERT LINE HERE

The day had gone by the same as the other, Gohan slept through all of his classes, did exceptionally well in gym, and talked with his new friends.

It was about 40 minutes until the school day ended, and Videl received a call from the police, calling her to help stop a robbery.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rekishi, the police need me." Videl said.

Said teacher nodded in response.

Gohan was curious as to why Videl, a rather small looking girl, was off to fight robbers.

"Hey, Erasa, is she always called in to do these types of things?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, Videl has a nice reputation for helping the police in these kinds of things."

"Which is worthy for someone like my girl." Sharpner boasted, but no one really payed attention.

…

"Which is worthy for someone like my-" "Shut up, Sharpner."

Unlike the others who were used to Videl doing these types of jobs, Gohan was slightly worried.

' _If it's robbers bad enough for the police, then they probably have guns. I have a new alter ego now, why not use it, I guess?_ ' Gohan thought.

"Mr. Rekishi, can I go to the restroom?"

"Just wait for class to end, please."

"Thanks!" Gohan walked out of the room.

...

"Now class, back to the history of our savior Hercule Satan..."

"OI! TEACH, WHY CAN HE SKIP CLASS?!"

"BECAUSE HE KNOWS HOW TO DO ADDITION!"

...

On the roof, Gohan transformed into his Super Saiyan state scanning the city for Videl's ki signature at the same time, and quickly flew off towards it.

"I swear, she's gonna get herself injured horribly." Gohan said to himself.

He cringed at the thought.

In just under 20 seconds Gohan arrived at the scene of the crime and saw Videl was already taking on some of the goons.

' _From the looks of it, there are_ _ **lots**_ _of people here.'_ Gohan thought to himself. ' _Well at least she's handling it fine._ '

As soon as that thought finished more people came out followed by a huge man with a slightly above average power.

They easily overpowered Videl and started throwing punches and kicks.

Gohan sighed. ' _So much for handling it fine._ '

Suddenly, Gohan fazed in to save the day.

"'Kay, I'm gonna make a deal with you guys. You guys leave without your money, and I won't slaughter all of you." He said as bluntly as possible.

"Get outta here, brat!" One of the men barked.

"Not my fault," He coldly said before in an instant, everyone there was sent flying into the bank building with red marks on their faces.

"Wow, good job, your strength more thank makes up for your people skills." Videl said.

Gohan flicked her forehead.

"Ow, god damn, you get angry easily, don't you?!"

"You'd be surprised. Also, next time, maybe you, y'know, shouldn't rush into hostage scenarios like this. Anyways, go to the paramedics or something, I'll go clean up this mess."

"You're telling me to not rush into these types of things? You shouldn't be talking, hypocrite! Anyways, just wait for more reinforcements, there are way too many people in there."

"No thanks, I'm going in there now."

"I'm coming with you!"

Gohan picked her up by her arms and walked over to the police cars before setting her down.

"Stay."

"I'm not a dog."

"Shh. Stay."

Gohan walked off into the building before Videl could once again yell at him.

"The nerve!"

Once he was inside, all Videl saw or heard were a few screams, more screams, some guns being thrown around, and a guy crashing through the door.

Following that was Gohan stepping out with two people in his arms.

"Oi, so-called cops, pick up the rest of those hostages please."

Gohan set the two hostages down nearby Videl and was thanked by them.

"Well, Videl I would say that I'm leaving because I'm busy, but I just don't feel like being here."

Gohan was about to fly off before Videl called to him.

"Hey, so what should I call you?"

Gohan thought for a second.

"Hmm… I never really thought about this... How about… Gold?"

"Well, ok, Gold."

Gohan smiled, and flew off.

…

"Oh, God his arm should not be bent this way!" "Why is there so much blood?! Does the human body have this much blood?!"

' _Holy crap, the hell did he do to them?!_ '

(With Gohan)

' _H_ _a_ _hah! My furious Flick of Fury is the bane of all criminals!_ '

Opposed to going back to school, the half-saiyan flew to Capsule Corp wanting to do his daily sparring with Vegeta.

(At Orange Star Highschool)

Videl arrived at school and shortly after the bell for the end of school rung.

"Wow, I didn't take Gohan for much of a skipper." Sharpner said.

"What? Gohan skipped class?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, right after you left Gohan asked to go to the bathroom and never came back." Erasa stated.

"Asked is, per say, an overstatement." Sharpner said.

"Uh-huh..." Videl replied. ' _Well, that's odd._ ' "Wait did you speak smart?!"

"Well if I were him I would skip too." Sharpner smirked.

"That's because you're too awful at school."

"Are you saying he's dumb?"

"Nah, not really, Gohan skipped because he's actually good when it comes to academics."

"What's that supposed to mean, Videl?" Erasa asked with a devious grin.

"That I use every single bit of ammo I can to insult Sharpner."

Erasa snickered in response.

"Do you hate me that much?!" Sharpner yelled.

Videl shrugged. "Eh."

Sharpner whimpered sadly.

(At Capsule Corp.)

Gohan walked into the GR, ready to entertain himself and shed blood.

Upon entering, all gravity settings reset, angering the training prince.

"Oh, knock, you shit!"

Gohan shrugged. "Sorry, Veggie, I don't really care all that much."

"Tsk."

Gohan smirked at Vegeta's annoyance. "Anyways, I'm skipping school, so lets use this time and fight!"

…

"What?" Gohan asked.

"You're saying that like it's a good thing."

"Vegeta, do not turn into my mom." Gohan glared at the saiyan prince.

Vegeta smirked. "Hm, well, let us commence our training."

"May us do that, Prince Vegeta..."

"Hah, it's been a long time since someone has said tha-"

"Vegetable."

…

"I'm gonna turn blonde now."

"I'd be disappointed if ya didn't."

INSERT LINE HERE

The two saiyan warriors were breathing heavily, blood, bruises and cuts smothering their bodies.

"So, Vegeta, how much of your bones do you think I broke?" Gohan teased.

"Zero." Vegeta hissed.

"Come on, you should be used to losing after the 174th consecutive time!" Gohan boasted.

"You know, brat, one of these days, I will actually end your life."

"My 174 consecutive wins over you state other-wise."

"Keep thinking that."

"Ooh, you're hard, Vegeta." Bulma joked.

"Shut up, woman." Vegeta snapped.

"No thanks." Bulma chuckled, she turned to Gohan, "Oh yeah, Gohan next time you're here, could you, I don't know, tell me you're here?!"

"Why? I come here pretty much every day."

"The noise you make in there makes it pretty damn hard concentrate, you know."

"Well then it wouldn't make a difference, correct?."

"It's nice to have knowledge of it beforehand."

"Headphones, they're useful. Well, I'm gonna take my leave, I have… Family to tend to," Thoughts of his little brother putting him through pain and his mother yelling at him to wake up and study resurfaced in his memory. "Moving out seems like a good idea now." He muttered.

INSERT LINE HERE

"Sightings of the mysterious and elusive "Gold Fighter" who seems to go by "Gold" have been reported around the city. The credibility of many of these sightings, however, is unknown."

"Just a damn trickster if you ask me." A man with an afro grumbled.

Said man stood in the middle of a dojo surrounded by muscle-men hitting bags and sparring staring at a TV in discomfort.

He looked down at his wrist, observing his watch. 7:19 P.M. ' _40 minutes until closing time._ '

"Alright everyone, train as hard as possible, the dojo is closing soon!"

Off in a private training room, a certain teenage girl was was sweating profusely, finishing one of her many routines.

The door opened and the afro man stepped into the room.

"Don't you think you should stop now, even I lost track of how long you've been in here."

His question was met with silence and the sound of a bag being pounded.

"Videl, sweetie," he raised his voice, "Don't you think you should stop now?" He repeated.'

Once again, silence was followed.

"Videl!" He yelled.

He finally got the girl's attention, and she finally acknowledged her father's existence.

"Oh, sorry, I was just training a lot." She chuckled.

"What has even got you training like this? You're the second strongest person alive next to me."

Videl looked down in thought.

"You know, I really doubt that."


	8. Things are Changing

**LEGACY OF GOHAN**

Gohan was relaxing in the living room, watching the news.

"Yet another sighting of the Golden Fighter..."

Gohan sighed, "I'm now not only a legend of an almost extinct race, but now the human race too."

"Gohan, can you read me a bed time story!" Goten yelled from his bedroom.

Gohan walked up to his bed, which the 4 year old was already laying in.

"What kind of story do you want, runt?" Gohan warmly asked.

"Well um, can you tell me about dad?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Seriously. What kind of story do you want?"

"Oh come on! You never talk about daddy!" Goten pouted.

Gohan sighed. "Fine. Well dad wasn't around all too much, except for the very early parts of my life."

"Where is he now?"

Gohan's expression saddened. "Well I guess we'll have to talk about this part."

* * *

Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick.

A red mark made its way onto the fist interrupting the silence of the room.

Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick.

An unease fills the room holding a lone girl as she gets more and more irritable.

Punch. Kick. Slam. Kick.

Small droplets of blood leak over the already bandaged knuckles as they leak onto the bag and the padded floor.

Slam. Slam. Yell.

Footsteps are made loud and clear as the lone girl storms out of the room, making as much noise as possible.

* * *

Just two faces in a crowd of thousands. A muscular adolescent stood with a blonde teen frantically looking around different outlet stores in a frenzy to find more clothing articles to add to her already unnecessarily large collection.

Looking behind him, he saw a store, selling numerous items for your average fitness freak.

A small grin bestowed itself upon the teen's face.

"Be right back, Erasa, I'm gonna go look in that fitness store for a bit."

Instead of the usual fondness and daydreaming of himself being the strongest in the world, a rather odd feeling came upon him once in the store.

It was if this kind of hobby was a stranger to him, something he's never seen once in his life.

No matter what he did, he couldn't find any motivation to care about anything there.

He found himself in an aisle of dumbbells, his favorite thing to utilize, but the only expression other than one of being out of place, was one of discomfort.

He couldn't get any enjoyment out of this if he tried.

He decided to meet back up with his friend to look for something better to do.

* * *

' _While Sharpner's off doing workout stuff I'll just go do shopping stuff!_ '

She kept wandering off from store to store in an attempt to find something of her liking.

Just a week ago she would've easily found multiple items, but every single thing she saw had something about them which turned her off from them.

It all felt peculiar.

Everything had something off. 'Too bland.' 'Too eccentric.' 'Too bright.' 'Too dark.'

It was all too much for her.

The frustration of disliking everything presented to her started to take its toll as she just started skipping through most things.

She wouldn't care for anything at this point, right?

She rushed back to where she and her companion separated to find things of their likings.

Off in the distance, she saw him on a bench with a very noticeable frown, looking as if he was just ditched.

"Found anything you like?" She called out to him.

"Does my face tell you anything?"

The girl giggled.

"Whatever, let's just go."

* * *

"So, Goten, let me talk about the easier part first."

"Uh-huh, ok!"

"So, not too soon after dad return from space, he caught a horrible heart virus."

"Did he survive?"

Gohan grimaced.

"Well, Trunks from the future came to warn us about a couple of androids, and with him he brought medicine for dad."

"And?"

"Well…." Gohan paused. "He died because of the virus, for an unknown reason. I was able to overcome and beat the androids, and that's why you're alive, and why everyone's alive."

Outside the door, Chi-Chi stood listening. Upon hearing Gohan's story of Goku, her expression saddened.

"I really do feel bad for that boy."

 **LEGACY OF GOHAN**

 **Yep, I posted soon! Don't expect much of that anymore, this was a mini-edition! Oh yeah, this was a lot shorter than usual, and it has a rather different style than my other chapters. I wanted to capture a bit of the ambiance and the emotions and feelings of the characters without forced dialogue and exposition.**

 **3**


	9. Cancellation and New Project

Hey folks! After almost a full year of absence, I have come out of recluse!

Because of school, relationships, and family, I was pretty busy and unable to really work on this story. Over the past 10 months, I honestly lost all motivation I had for this story. If any of you really liked it, sorry to say it, but it's cancelled. Have no fear though, I am planning to rewrite the story, under the name Dragon Ball CE, from the ground up, also tweaking some story elements I had planned for this story in the process. Because I hadn't really gone too far into this story, I can't really tell you much plans that relate to this already existing story without spoiling much, but if you liked this small bit of story I actually wrote, then you will like the new story.

Thats really all I have to say here, Legacy of Gohan is cancelled, and replaced with Dragon Ball CE. See ya on my new story, coming whoever the hell knows when!


End file.
